I will be there
by WriterNotes
Summary: Universidad, independencia, nuevas experiencias... o no tan nuevas pero ya olvidadas. Puede que un suceso haga que sus vidas cambien para siempre. ¿No lo entendéis? pues leed y todas las dudas serán resueltas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Una amiga y yo hemos decidido hacer una historia que transcurra en la época en la que Castle está en la Universidad, además Kate en vez de estudiar en Stanford lo hará en Columbia para que puedan estar los dos juntos, también hemos hecho que solo se lleven 3 años para que sea más fácil que estén juntos, Alexis no existe ni va a existir, aunque nos guste el personaje. **_

_**A parte intentaremos que las actualizaciones no se demoren mucho y que os guste, ya sabéis, comentad para bien como para mal, siempre os leeremos. El primer capítulo es un poco largo, haremos que el resto nos salgan más medidos.**_

_**No me entretengo más, disfrutadlo y esperamos vuestras reviews.**_

Caminaba por la universidad con rapidez, ya que llegaba tarde a la clase en la que peor iba, matemáticas. Me había entretenido demasiado con mamá en el almuerzo y ahora tenía que correr. Al doblar la esquina para entrar en el pasillo de la clase choqué con alguien y debido a esto caí al suelo

-Mira por dónde vas imbécil…-le solté sin llegar a mirarle

-Lo siento, déjame que te ayude-se agachó a mi lado y entonces nos miramos. Hipnotizada por sus ojos azules, me di cuenta de que quizás había sido demasiado borde e intenté rectificar-Eh… Yo también lo siento, iba demasiado deprisa…

-Tranquila, yo tampoco es que fuera muy despacio…-me extendió la mano una vez estuvo de pie para poder levantarme y estar a su altura-Castle, Richard Castle, encantado de conocerte

-Kate apresurada Beckett-sonreí y estreché su mano con rapidez-Llego muy tarde pero…-saqué un boli del estuche que llevaba a mano y apunté mi móvil en su brazo-Llámame, ¿ vale? Me encantaría volver a insultarte…-dije volviendo a coger mi antigua marcha, escuchando como me decía un "Encantado de conocerte" por lo lejos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hora más tarde salí de clase más nerviosa que cuando había entrado. Había vuelto a suspender un examen y la profesora me amenazaba con suspenderme también el curso si no mejoraba al menos dos puntos. Me tiré en la cama del apartamento compartido agotada. Miraba el móvil cada dos por tres, esperando lo que quizás era un milagro. Nunca había visto a ese chico por el campus, aunque claro, este era mi segundo año y él por lo menos estaría ya en el último… Todos estos pensamientos se emborronaron cuando noté el teléfono vibrar sobre mi mano

-¿Si?-contesté tímidamente, con la voz temblorosa

-Soy yo, Richard, pensé que debería aprovechar el tener tu número para llamarte… Antes a penas pudimos hablar. ¿Te hice daño? No iba pendiente, lo siento de verdad.

-Oh no, en absoluto. Fue más mi culpa, no era un buen día y no ha mejorado mucho-al momento me di cuenta de que había hablado demasiado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te han reñido? A mí también, pero conseguí dejarle cara de tonto al profesor cuando me entregó el examen.

-Ya bueno, el problema es que yo no he tenido esa suerte… ¿Sabes? Tengo un par de horas libres antes de la próxima clase, ¿te apetecería tomar un café y charlar?-me mordí el labio impaciente

-Claro, ¿dónde quedamos? Yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer-sonreí orgullosa y me incorporé algo nerviosa de la cama

-Podemos comprar un café para llevar y dar una vuelta por Central Park… ¿Vives muy lejos de allí?

-En absoluto, allí estaré ¿A y media?

-Perfecto-colgué y amplié mi sonrisa ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué actuaba así? Yo en realidad no solía colgarme por un chico con facilidad… Wow pero es que él… No sabía qué narices me había hecho, pero no podía parar de ver el azul de sus ojos en mi cabeza, tenía algo en la mirada… Me volvía loca. Miré el reloj. Eran casi y cuarto y tenía que darme prisa, ya habría tiempo para fantasear

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me senté en un banco cercano al sitio acordado hacía un par de minutos por WhatsApp y esperé un cuarto de hora, pero como veía que no aparecía me levanté y al girar, volví a chocar con él-No podemos dejar que esto se convierta en costumbre…-dije sonriendo y tendiendo una mano para que me ayudara de nuevo a incorporarme

-Siento haber tardado, justo cuando salía mi compañero Rook llegó y me enredó con preguntas-me levantó haciendo que estuviéramos muy pegados, tanto que uno podía respirar el aire del otro. Cuando pensé que íbamos a llegar al siguiente paso se separó y me sonrió-Estás realmente preciosa

-Gracias…-me coloqué el pelo tras la oreja y pedí mi café. ¿Qué pretendía este hombre? ¿Hacer que enloqueciera? Primero se pega tanto a mí que casi podía notar sus labios contra los míos, luego va, se aparta y por último me lanza un piropo… Por su culpa acabaré peinando calvos-¿Vienes?-pregunté al tener la taza de cartón caliente en mis manos

-Claro-andamos durante un rato en absoluto silencio, no sabía que decir y no quería fastidiar lo que podría llegar a ser una buena amistad o… Algo más. "Oh vamos Kate céntrate" me dije a mí misma-¿Qué estudias?-acabé soltando por sacar algún tema

-Filología inglesa, ¿tú?

-Derecho, no creo que haya cosas más dispares-reí- ¿Por qué inglesa?

-Los idiomas nunca me llamaron y como me gusta escribir decidí estudiar mi propia lengua, así sería más fácil dedicarme a eso. Mi madre siempre me decía que nunca conseguiría nada escribiendo y necesitaba una carrera, pero ahora… Mírame

-¿Eres escritor…? Espera, ¿tú eres Castle el escritor de esos best-sellers?-me asintió con una gran sonrisa

-Pensé que te diste cuenta antes pero no quisiste decir nada…-Y volvimos otra vez silencio… Pero esta vez no fue incómodo como el primero, esta vez me sentía agusto y relajada con él. Terminamos comentando cosas sin importancia hasta que, sin venir a cuento, me ofreció ir a su apartamento

-Vamos, ya has dicho que te gustaría leer algo mío, ven y así te firmo un ejemplar-lo que él no sabía es que yo ya había releído todo lo que había escrito, incluso en varios idiomas-Será divertido. Así conoces a mi compañero, puede ser algo pesado, pero te caerá bien-terminé por acceder, nunca puedes negarle nada a un escritor… Me agarró la mano de repente, gesto que hizo que me sonrojara ligeramente

-¿Preparada?-dijo cuando llegamos allí

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo?-apreté su mano con más fuerza. Abrió la puerta y al entrar vimos que no había nadie así que me relajé. Me mostró el pequeño apartamento y al llegar a su cuarto en lo primero que me fijé fue en una foto suya con una pelirroja bastante guapa-¿Quién es?-pregunté rezando para que fuera su hermana

-Mi novia, dentro de poco haremos año y medio, se llama Meredith-mis sospechas se hicieron realidad y se me cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Se supone que iba a salir con un chico que mantenía una relación estable? Ni loca

-Debería irme… No sabía que estabas con alguien

-¿Qué? No… ¿No leerás mi novela? Solo quería pasar un rato agradable contigo, no pretendía que te sintieras incómoda

-No voy a poder leerla en diez minutos, déjamela, te avisaré cuando la acabe-me la entregaste y salí corriendo de allí. Estaba avergonzada. Castle era genial, era bueno… Muy bueno… Ojalá estuviera soltero. Al llegar a mi casa me volví a tirar sobre la cama y acariciando la portada del libro me propuse no volver a hablarle jamás. No me convenía meterme en una relación… Pensando en esto, escuché el móvil sonar y por un momento pensé que sería Richard… Pero no, era mucho peor. Más de lo que nunca llegaría a imaginar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pues aquí volvemos con un capi nuevo. Una pequeña indicación, esta vez está narrado por Castle y no Beckett e iremos intercalando la personalidad del narrador, un capítulo uno y otro el otro. Hemos intentado aplicar todas las críticas que nos comentasteis en el anterior, pero si veis más fallos pues una review y solucionado ; ) Creo que no hay mucho más que decir, esperamos que guste.**_

Capítulo 2:

Pasé al comedor y al servirme la comida me dirigí a una mesa con el resto de mi pandilla. Estuvimos hablando durante un buen rato cuando de pronto me fijé en que Kate había entrado, estaba cogiendo su almuerzo, sabía que no debía pensar en eso pero rezaba por que se sentara cerca de mí, lo del otro día me dolió, no por mí sino por ella, no quería que se sintiera mal.

Al despertar de aquel pensamiento me fijé en que se habías colocado en la mesa de detrás . "Esta es mi oportunidad" pensé y tras eso me cambié de mesa con un rápido movimiento.

-Ey, ¿qué tal? Tienes mala cara.

Estaba pálida y cabizbaja, ni siquiera me miró, la única respuesta que conseguí por su parte fue un:

-Castle, lo siento pero no me apetece hablar...

"¿Qué le pasaría? Desde el momento en el que nos conocimos me llamaba Rick. ¿Y si estaba así por mi culpa? ¿Y si le había hecho daño? Dios, en cuanto la vi supe que quería llevarme bien con ella. Solo se me ocurrió volver a disculparme y darle explicaciones, se las debía, aunque no sabía por qué."

-¿Sigues molesta por lo del otro día? Fue una tontería, escúchame antes de decir nada.- Respiré hondo pensando en como se lo diría- A ver, me caes genial y eres una gran chica, de verdad que lo siento, supongo que tu también tendrás tu vida y tus amigos: familia, novio... no pretendía que te sintieras confundida.

Vi como me dirigía por fin una mirada, pero no era dulce, podía ver la rabia y tristeza que intentaba esconder al resto de personas, tras una pequeña pausa volvió a contestarme de mala manera.

-¡Mira! Primero no tengo novio, si lo tuviese nunca habría quedado contigo. Y segundo, no sabes nada en absoluto de por lo que estoy pasando, así que cierra la boca.

Intenté responderle pero no me dejó así que tuve que callarme, solo quería saber que le pasaba para poder ayudarla, no quería verla sufrir, no podía soportarlo. Justo cuando giré la cabeza vi que Meredith había entrado también allí. "No, no, no, ahora Meredith no" le di un beso rápido en la mejilla y volví a mi sitio como si no hubiera pasado nada. Al instante llegó a mi lado gritándome:

-¿Quién era esa zorra? Ricky prometiste no repetir eso otra vez.

La verdad es que en cierta parte me merecía un comentario como ese, por poco que me gustara, ya le había fallado y desde luego tenía claro que no volvería hacerlo, ver a una Meredith enfadada no era nada divertido, al contrario, podía llegar a ser peligrosa.

-Meredith cariño no era nadie. Una simple fan, me pidió un beso y se lo di, no pasa nada, sabes que soy solo tuyo, no quiero verte celosa.- Te di un beso corto para ver si así conseguía calmarte- ¿Mejor?- Dije dedicándote una gran sonrisa.

Pensé que había conseguido que se le pasase justo cuando me soltó un "¿Una fan?", es verdad que no tenía pinta de fan pero no todas iban a venir disfrazadas siendo de esas que te piden que les firmes en el pecho. Intenté explicárselo de nuevo pero seguía convencida de que la había vuelto a engañar.

- Meredith, eres mi novia y te quiero, nunca más volvería a hacerte daño, aprendí la lección, de verdad, confía en mi. -Intenté darte otro beso pero esta vez acabé llevándome una bofetada, es verdad que la quería, pero tampoco me iba a dejar manipular por nadie.

- ¡Es que estoy cansada de vivir en una duda! -Fue su respuesta.

"¿Pero quién se creía que era para hablarme de esa manera? ahora mismo me daba exactamente igual si era mi novia o no, ¿de verdad se pensaba que siempre iba a estar a sus pies? Enseguida dejé este pensamiento a un lado, todavía la quería aunque hubiera momentos en los que preferiría acabar con esta relación.

-No vivimos en ninguna duda, ¿cuál es la tuya? Yo lo tengo clarísimo, eres la chica de mis sueños, te lo puedo jurar.

En cierto modo era verdad. Era una chica guapa, lista, divertida, alegre, loca... lo único que le fallaba era la paciencia y la confianza, en seguida te sacaba problemas de donde no los había. Ya sabía cual iba a ser su respuesta pero preferí esperar y no meter mas la pata, no iba dejarla pero...tenía claro cómo iba a acabar todo esto, a gritos.

-Tengo la duda de que puedas volver a fallarme, a ponerme los cuernos. No creo que las personas cambien y más en ese tipo de cosas. Me anclas aquí cuando ni siquiera estoy segura de que me quieras y respetes.

La última frase me chocó, no podía creerme que pensara que no la respetaba y quería, cuando le daba todo lo que tenía y siempre estaba ahí para ella. Cuando no la cogían para un casting, ahí estaba yo, cuando se peleaba con sus padres ahí estaba yo, cuando suspendía una asignatura ahí estaba yo... Y cuando se enfadaba y me echaba las culpas... No me quedaba otra que quedarme, pero ya estaba cansado.

-¡¿Ahora soy yo el que ha cometido un error?! ¡¿El que no te deja abrirte las puertas hacía la fama?!- al instante me callé, quería haberle dicho algo dulce para que supiera que no iba a ponerme a su altura, pero por lo que podía ver mi corazón no pensaba darle más tregua.

Vi como me fulminaba con esa mirada y entonces volví a contestarle. "Pero qué me estaba pasando? Ese no era el Rick que creía ser". Por supuesto ella no se quedó atrás.

-¿Crees qué si no me importases seguiría contigo?- Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, es verdad que estaba enfadado pero ese comentario me había hecho darme cuenta de que todavía le importaba.

En ese momento vi como Kate se levantaba de su mesa y de no muy buen humor. La agarré del brazo antes de que se fuese haciendo que se le cayera la bandeja.

-Perdón, no pretendía...- Me miró mal, otra vez-...no pretendía que nada de esto ocurriera.

Se soltó y salió corriendo. "¡Genial! ¿Qué más podría salir mal?" Pues ahí volvía a responderme el universo, o mejor dicho, Meredith.

-Con que sólo una fan, ¿eh? ¿Y por eso tanto cariño? Venga ya Castle, no me tomes el pelo.

Intenté ponerle otra excusa más diciéndole que se iba a chocar con la silla de al lado y que, en cierto modo y sin conocerla mucho, me caía bien y no quería hacerle daño.

-¡Me importa una mierda esa puta!- Dijo sin preocuparse por estar gritando delante de todo el comedor.

Y cuando creí que había acabado empezó a gritar de nuevo:

-¡Yo soy tu novia, no ella. Por mí que se vaya al infierno!

"¿Había dicho eso o yo la había escuchado mal?" Esta vez se había pasado de la raya y no pensaba permitírselo.

-No vuelvas a hablar así, es una persona y tiene sentimientos, me guste, la conozca, sea fan o no, da igual, hay que respetarla y punto. Hay una cosa de la que me acabo de dar cuenta y que siempre he dejado pasar, eres una egocéntrica, chillona y mala persona, así que como se te ocurra volver a insultar a alguien sin derecho alguno, esto habrá acabado para siempre.

De nuevo me lanzó esa mirada asesina.

-¿Sabes qué? Vete a la mierda. Preocúpate por tu "fan". Vive con ella y compraos una casa en Nueva Jersey, con un perrito y muchos hijos rubios y de ojos azules. ¡Corre tras ella! Pero a mi déjame ya en paz, hemos terminado Richard Castle y esta vez es para SIEMPRE.

Tras soltarme eso se fue con aires de diva, todavía se creería que iba a ir pidiéndole perdón, no la necesitaba, nunca lo hice. Salí corriendo de allí, estaba entre enfadado, triste y avergonzado del numerito que habíamos montado delante de todo el mundo. Llegué a mi cuarto y llame a Kate para disculparme, pensé que no me lo cogería, era lo más normal después de todo lo ocurrido, pero lo hizo, me cogió la llamada, eso me indicaba que todavía le importaba algo.

-¿Kate..? Gracias por contestar, pensé que no querrías hablarme, se que mi novia ha estado mal y se que yo también he tenido parte de la culpa pero en ningún momento quise dañarte, ya has visto como se ha puesto ella por nada, no hagas caso a todo lo que ha dicho y tampoco a lo que yo dije, solo quería...solo quería que se callase y te dejase en paz. Espero...- suspiré pensando que decir- Espero que no me odies y podamos seguir hablando.

Me quedé esperando a que me respondieras notando en el sonido de tu respiración que estabas llorando y eso hizo que me sintiera aún peor, me había comportado como un monstruo y todavía quería que un milagro me ayudara a recuperarte. Escuche tu voz, lo cual hizo que saliera de mi mundo.

-Castle solo te he contestado para decirte esto...No...No quiero que nos volvamos a ver. Nunca más. Le daré el libro a Rook, gracias por tu amabilidad, pero no quiero ser ni tu amiga ni nada tuyo. Espero que todo se arregle entre tú y tu novia.

Al escuchar eso fue como si alguien me clavara un puñal en el corazón, nunca podría recuperarla y a Meredith no quería verla ni en pintura. Iba a responderle, a Kate le pediría perdón un millón de veces si hiciese falta, pero me cortó, así sin más. Tiré el móvil con fuerza contra la cama y me dejé caer al otro lado de esta llorando, ahora mismo solo quería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sentimos mucho haber tardado tanto pero hemos estado con trabajos y exámenes y aunque ya llevamos con ella hecha desde el Lunes no encontrábamos tiempo para corregirla y prepararla, prometemos que el próximo capítulo lo actualizaremos antes ya que tenemos el fin de semana por medio. También queremos avisaros de que en este capítulo la historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Kate y el de Rick, ya que había momentos en los que uno se quedaba fuera de la historia. Ahora disfrutad y esperamos vuestros comentarios. _****:)**

Bajé los escalones fijándome en cada paso que daba, temerosa de caer rodanda por ellos debido al cansancio acumulado de aquellos días. Llegué a la cafetería y pedí un café, era lo único que me mantenía despierta en estos momentos. Sentada en una de las sillas pegadas a la cristalera que mostraba el pasillo de recepción, pensé en el tiempo que llevaba sin pisar la universidad, iba a hacer semana y media ya… Aunque parecían años.

Daba la sensación de que en un hospital, las horas no pasaban. Nunca me habían gustado estos sitios, un viejo amigo de la familia me contó cuando era niña, que en ellos, una especie de mancha negra, producida por el sufrimiento, se iba extendiendo hasta comerse los recovecos más escondidos y a cada una de las personas que allí se encontraban. Con ocho años me asustó y fui a esconderme tras las piernas de mi madre, ahora, me daba cuenta de que yo misma era la causante de aquel dolor que alimentaba la devoradora mancha.

No había querido acercarme por el campus desde la discusión con Castle, básicamente por dos motivos: el primero, que no quería verle ni en pintura, daba igual que mi corazón dijera lo contrario, yo soy de esas que se suelen dejar guiar por la mente. Y el segundo, y más importante, algo me retenía aquí y aunque los médicos dijeran que pasaría lo mismo conmigo en el hospital que fuera de él, me sentía obligada a quedarme.

Había estado tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que cuando levanté la mirada, vi esos ojos azules, que tanto me impactaron la primera vez, a pocos metros, separados de mí por el cristal, acompañado de una mujer bastante mayor y con el pelo del color del fuego. Me levanté acelerada, sin ninguna gana de encontrarme con él… ¿Para qué? ¿Para estresarme más? Ni loca. Aunque era demasiado tarde… Al mismo tiempo que yo lo vi, él me vio a mí. Cuando giraba y estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón noté una fuerte mano apretando mi brazo.

-Kate… Espera, por favor-pidió, casi rogándolo.

-Castle suéltame, no tendrías que estar aquí-me solté e intenté seguir subiendo, pero fue en vano, repitió el proceso y me di cuenta de que no iba a parar hasta que hablara con él, podría seguirme durante todo el día si fuera necesario- Creía que te había dejado todo claro por teléfono… No sabes nada de mí, así que te rogaría que me dejaras en paz.

-Lo sé y también sé que probablemente no tenga derecho a nada, pero de verdad que quiero ganármelo…-dijo manteniendo una mirada de súplica hasta que la señora pelirroja se acercó hacia nosotros, mientras me llamaba.

-Oh Katherine, Dios bendito… Han pasado siglos-me abrazó y yo no respondí ¿Quién narices era?-Pero tus ojos son imposibles de olvidar… Richard hijo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que habías visto a Katie?-al final resultaba que era su madre-¿Qué es de tus padres querida?-se creó un nudo en mi garganta pero intenté controlar las lágrimas.

-¿De qué conoce usted a mis padres señora Castle?

-No no, no me llames así, este insensato se cambió el apellido hace varios años, pero yo lo sigo llevando con gran orgullo. Soy Martha Rodgers, ¿de verdad no me recuerdas?-al escuchar el apellido vino a mi mente un niño de ojos azules con el que jugaba a la edad de más o menos seis años y del que me separaron sin razón. Cuanto más le miraba, más recordaba. Doce años atrás pasaba todas las tardes con un chico llamado Ricky, era mi mejor amigo… Él estaba tanto tiempo en mi casa como yo en la suya y habíamos dormido juntos más veces que yo con cualquiera de mis antiguos novios. Y de repente un día mis padres me reunieron en el salón y sin darme explicación alguna, me prohibieron verle… Pasé más de media semana encerrada en mi cuarto llorando, saliendo solo para comer e ir al baño.

-No puedes ser tú…-Martha sonrió y Rick nos miraba a ambas, muy confuso. Le abracé en un impulso por volver a encontrarme con un amor que creía perdido y repetí la pregunta que su madre me había formulado hace unos segundos-¿No te acuerdas de quién soy?-le miré con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas que ansiaban por salir y comprendí que por muchos esfuerzos que hacía, la respuesta a esa pregunta era negativa, así que volví a separarme, algo arrepentida-Me ha encantado volverte a ver Martha-la abracé y subí con rapidez las escaleras, dejando a un muy confundido Rick a mis espaldas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera, pensado en todo lo que había sucedido en la hora anterior… ¿Quién era realmente Kate? Madre debería responder a algunas preguntas… Por ello cuando salió de la consulta lo primero que hice fue avasallarla con ellas.

-Debes contármelo todo madre… Ella no lo hará y necesito saber qué pasó, porque de verdad que estoy hecho un lío.

-Richard es mejor no remover el pasado… Pero si insistes… Cuando tenías nueve años te tirabas cada día con una adorable niña de ojos verdes, erais uña y carne… Pero todo eso empezó cuando tú naciste. Conocí Jim y Johanna, sus padres, en el hospital. Tú estabas a punto de llegar y ellos intentaban tener un bebé pero no lo conseguían… Aunque tras tres años, nació la pequeña Katherine. Era tan perfecta, aún recuerdo cuando fuimos a verla al hospital. Dijiste que como no ibas a tener hermanos, porque yo me negaba rotundamente y lo seguí haciendo durante años, ella sería tu hermanita y la cuidarías, siempre. El problema surgió cuando ella cumplió los seis… Sus padres no pasaban una buena racha y yo al intentar ayudar me salpicó en la cara. Johanna creía que Jim estaba teniendo una aventura y como intenté descubrir si era verdad, lo que esta creyó fue que le ponía los cuernos conmigo. Hubo una gran pelea en casa de los Beckett una noche cuando fui a dejarte allí para que la pasases con Katherine. Ella me acusó de traidora y mala amiga y dijo que no quería que su Kate creciera al lado de alguien que me tenía como madre a mí.

Y mira querido, yo puedo haber hecho muchas cosas mal en la vida, pero criarte no ha sido una de ellas. Así que me levanté y le dije: "Johanna Beckett, mi Richard no es un mal niño, ni será un mal hombre. Métete conmigo pero a él no tienes derecho a decirle nada en absoluto. Aunque tranquila, si no quieres vernos, si quieres que tu hija te odie por esto, ten por seguro que así será". Aún tengo aquellas palabras grabadas a fuego en mi mente… Subí a la habitación y sin despertaros, te metí en el coche y al día siguiente tuve una conversación contigo… Quién iba a saber que años después os encontraríais pero sin reconoceros…-noté como las lágrimas recorrían silenciosamente mi rostro.

-Era ella…-coloqué la cabeza entre mis piernas.

Por eso algo en mi interior me hacía tenerla siempre en mi cabeza, incluso cuando todavía salía con Meredith. Habrá cambiado mucho, pero todavía seguía existiendo ese vínculo que siempre nos había unido…-me incorporé mirando seriamente a mi madre.

-Todo fue por una maldita pelea… Era la persona a la que más quería, acordamos estar siempre juntos y nos separasteis sin darnos explicación alguna. ¿No os importaron nuestros sentimientos? ¡Tardé meses, incluso más de un año en recuperarme!

-Por favor Richard, ¡estuve contigo cada día, intentando hacer que te sintieras mejor! Pero fue decisión de Johanna, no podíamos hacer nada- vi el dolor en sus ojos así que decidí calmarme.

-No puedo perderla otra vez… No ahora que sé quien es realmente…

-Pues ve a buscarla, vamos, no pierdas un solo segundo. Yo estaré bien. Te necesita tanto como tú a ella-asentí y dándole un último beso corrí, dispuesto a buscar en cada rincón de aquel hospital con tal de recuperarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me encontraba sentada en la silla, pegada a la cama, jugando con una goma de pelo. Todo había pasado muy deprisa… Los recuerdos vinieron a mí de repente, y al ver en sus ojos que no me recordaba… Entré de nuevo en un pozo sin fondo. Aún creo poder oír su voz en mi cabeza… Espera. No, eso no era mi cabeza. La voz de Rick estaba en el pasillo diciendo mi nombre, buscándome-Pero que narices…-justo cuando tú pasabas por delante de la habitación, me coloqué en el umbral de la puerta y rechazando el abrazo que quisiste darme, te prohibí la entrada al cuarto-No deberías estar aquí…

-Kate sé quién eres, he recordado. También sé porque nos separamos y ahora no puedo perderte, por favor-y entonces me besó. Sus labios eran suaves, jugosos… Su olor inundó mis fosas nasales y sus manos rodearon mis brazos, elevándome un poco, impidiendo que pudiera separarme. Cuando tuvo que parar para coge aire, me soltó y pude mirarle a los ojos, había lágrimas en ellos.

-Rick… Es que no es un buen momento para esto…

-¿Y cuándo lo será? Solo quiero ayudarte, hacerte feliz. Pero si no me cuentas lo que pasa no puedo… Es… ¿Por tu madre quizás?-comencé a llorar soltando los sentimientos reprimidos. Su pregunta se respondió sola cuando él mismo vio a Johanna acercarse con dos cafés y dejarlos caer al reconocerle.

-No Rick no es por ella… ¿De verdad quieres saber la razón de que esté aquí? ¿De que no pueda dormir desde hace días?-asintió y yo cogí aire, apartándome de la puerta y dejando visible una cama con un hombre en ella, lleno de cables y máquinas-Es por mi padre. Richard, mi padre está en coma.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Este capítulo es algo más largo pero esperamos que os guste, además sabéis que todo comentario es bienvenido._**

Entré al hospital donde se encontraba Jim. Desde el día en que Kate me contó lo que había sucedido me pasaba siempre por allí después de clase para poder estar con ella y servirle de apoyo.

Llegué a la habitación, llamé y al pasar me encontré a Johanna y su hija sentadas con la mirada fija en la camilla donde se encontraba el inconsciente cuerpo. Saludé educadamente y me acerqué a Kate para darle dos besos y un café, sabía lo que le gustaba el café, su sonrisa lo demostraba todos los días. Tras esto me acerqué a su madre y repetí el proceso, aunque ella no quiso el vaso que le traía.

Semanas atrás mi madre me había contado lo ocurrido en el pasado y yo solo quería arreglarlo, aunque por la fulminante mirada que Johanna me dirigía siempre, no pensaba que estuviera funcionando como yo quería.

Pocos minutos después pregunté por el estado de Jim y la respuesta fue la de todos los días, "sin novedades". Notaba en la cara de Kate la mezcla de preocupación, sueño e incomodidad por culpa del sillón donde se encontraba, así que después de pensarlo un poco me lancé a decirle que se fuera a dar un paseo, que yo me quedaría allí con su madre. La verdad es que no sabía porque tenía que pensármelo dos veces a la hora de decírselo, es verdad que no le gustaba irse y dejarlo solo pero… Tampoco podía pasarse toda la vida encerrada en esa pequeña habitación.

Vi como asentía, lo cuál me alegro, se levantó y depositando un beso en mi mejilla y en la de su madre, salió de la habitación. Me senté en el sillón y miré a Jim, la habitación estaba en completo silencio, un silencio incómodo, decidí preguntar si los médicos habían dicho algo sobre su estado, quizás tenía una ligera mejora y la única respuesta que obtuve fue un "cada día va a peor porque hay un límite de tiempo para que el coma sea probablemente permanente y que no pueda despertar nunca".

La expresión de la cara me cambió completamente, yo sabía que para Kate lo más importante era su familia y no quería que perdiese parte de ella, eso sería algo que nunca superaría ni se perdonaría, incluso cuando no había sido suya la culpa.

-Señora Beckett, mi madre me contó lo sucedido estos años atrás y sólo quiero decirle que estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para ayudar a Kate, quiero que sepa que siempre la voy a apoyar en los momentos difíciles.

-Mi hija no necesita tu apoyo, necesita que su padre se recupere. En realidad no sabes nada de lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

Esa última frase me extrañó bastante, ¿a qué se referiría con que no sabía lo que pasó? Dudé unos segundos en preguntar para no quedarme con la duda y al hacerlo solo obtuve una respuesta seca y cortante. Decía que mi madre me había contado su versión y no la real, lo pensé unos instantes pero era mi madre y yo siempre iba a creerla, no tenía razones para no hacerlo.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso? Mi madre nunca me ha mentido y no tendría por qué hacerlo ahora.

-Pues lo ha hecho y si quieres creerla hazlo, pero no vengas aquí con intenciones de ayudar a mi hija porque no consigues eso en absoluto. – Aquella respuesta me dolió, mi madre podía ser descuidada e incluso inmadura en ocasiones, pero nunca una mentirosa. Ahora mismo el pasado me daba igual, Kate necesitaba ayuda y yo iba a brindársela siempre que la necesitase.

-Johanna, no sé si lo que mi madre dice es verdad y tampoco sé si lo que usted dice lo es pero quiero que me de una oportunidad, le prometo que no la fallaré.

Volvió a lanzarme una fulminante mirada y al poco tiempo apareció Kate que nos miró extrañada a los dos, preguntó que nos ocurría y lo único que le dije fue que estábamos hablando sobre Jim, no quería que se metiera en un lío por mi culpa. Pensaba que había conseguido que pasara de lo ocurrido pero no fue así, esta vez miró a su madre y volvió a formular la pregunta, por lo menos Johanna tampoco quiso decirle nada.

Me levante del sillón en el que me encontraba y ella se sentó, quedándome yo apoyado en la pared, la miré unos segundos y nos preguntó si habían pasado ya los médicos.

-No, todavía no han pasado pero tampoco debe quedarles mucho, se acerca la hora de comer.

Asintió y se relajó un poco, esperamos a que llegasen los médicos y tras la revisión la respuesta no fue muy diferente a la del resto de días. Fijé la vista en Kate percatándome de que las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, me acerqué para intentar que te tranquilizases.

-Ey no te preocupes, se va a recuperar, estoy seguro.- te acaricié la espalda con suavidad notando como te relajabas.- Sé que quizás no es el momento adecuado, pero he estado hablando con tu compañera de piso, Lanie creo que se llamaba, me ha dicho que tienes que entregar un trabajo de cinco temas en un mes, creo que debes llamarla para que te cuente todos los detalles con exactitud.

Noté como se separaba un poco de mi y se giraba para mirarme, por un momento me perdí mirándola a los ojos, era tan perfecta… ahora solo me faltaba conseguir que fuera mi novia y por suerte notaba que no quedaba mucho, después de aquel primer beso que nos dimos he notado que se dejaba tratar un poco más.

-Rick yo no… Es que… Voy a dejar la universidad.- aquello me dejó helado.

Solo de pensar que no volvería a verla por allí me dolía, además ya no era solo por mí, sabía que a ella en cierto modo también le dolía, había trabajado mucho y tenía unas notas geniales, sino hubiera ocurrido todo esto, si… Si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa para evitarlo…

-Kate no puedes hacer eso, ser abogada era tu sueño, no puedes dejarlo, puedes pasar aquí un tiempo y cuando tengas exámenes o trabajos vendré yo, pero por favor no lo dejes.

-Rick te lo agradezco, pero está decidido, ya he hablado con la orientadora y dice que no hay ningún problema.- Fue lo único que respondió, en ese momento noté como moría para ir al infierno, no sabía que hacer para convencerla, tratando de su padre nunca podría.

-Solo quiero que no te arrepientas.- Fue lo único que pude decir.

Note como me sonreía intentando que me animara. Le acaricié el contorno de la cara, tenía ganas de besarla pero no lo iba a hacer con Johanna delante, suficiente problemas teníamos ya.

Fuimos a comer los tres a un restaurante, sin demasiada conversación de por medio, Kate sabía que algo había pasado entre Johanna y yo, pero como tras insistir consiguió la misma respuesta por parte de ambos, cedió y acabamos por volver en silencio hasta la habitación y mirando la hora dije mientras acariciaba tus brazos:

-Dentro de poco tengo que volver al apartamento, solo quiero asegurarme de que estarás bien

Me separé un poco y noté como te inclinabas para darme un suave beso cerca de la comisura de los labios cuando de pronto nos cortó Johanna.- Lo... Lo siento.- Carraspeé y me separé un poco de Kate.

-Mira Kate yo también lo siento pero no puedo más. Ahora mismo lo último que necesitas es que un crío como él te vuelva a hacer daño. ¡No lo permitiré hija!

Aquella reacción en cierta parte no me extrañó mucho, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero ahora mismo me daba igual quemarme, lo hacía por ella, así que decidí intervenir yo antes de que lo hiciese Kate.

-Señora Beckett no… No quería ser un estorbo, su hija es una gran persona y solo quiero estar a su lado, sé que es muy duro pasar por algo de esto.

-No la ayudas de ninguna manera.- La miré dolido y enfadado. Yo no tenía culpa de todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, solo era un niño. En ese momento volví a escuchar otra voz, esta vez no era Johanna sino Kate.

-Mamá lo hace más de lo que piensas, ¿por qué dices eso?

Aquellas palabras me reconfortaron un poco, mi esfuerzo había tenido su resultado y me sentía orgulloso de ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando mi madre empezó a gritarle a Rick noté como algo dentro de mí intentaba salir para protegerle, ¿cómo podía decir eso con todo lo que me había ayudado?

-Si no me cuentas que es lo que ocurrió no puedo entender por qué estas así.-dije totalmente seria. Me dolía su comportamiento, ella nunca había sido así, ¿por qué ahora?

Vi como Rick intentaba cortarme, diciendo que debería marcharse, pero no lo iba a dejar, por mucho que hubiera hecho en el pasado, ahora había cambiado y era lo mejor que me podía suceder.

-No Rick, no tiene derecho a decirte nada de eso, no vas a irte a ningún lado.

Mi madre volvió a contraatacar haciendo que cada vez me enfadase más.

-Kate tu no mandas en esta situación, no quiero que este insensato se acerque nunca más a ti y ni se te ocurra llevarme la contraria, tienes que centrarte en tu padre, ¡él es quién de verdad te necesita!

¿Acaso se creía que no lo sabía? Mi padre era lo único que tenía ahora mismo en mi cabeza pero si se creía que por eso no iba a defender a Rick, estaba muy equivocada. El me había devuelto parte de la felicidad que perdí el día del accidente de coche de mis padres y eso era algo casi imposible de recuperar.

-No me digas cuáles son mis prioridades porque soy mayorcita para saberlas. ¿Qué tienes en su contra? ¡No ha hecho nada malo mamá! Al contrario, me… Me hace feliz.

Desvié unos segundos la mirada a Rick el cual me miraba preocupado, podía ver en sus ojos el dolor y la impotencia y eso me hacía más daño aún, era el único capaz de hacerme sonreír y si el no lo hacía, yo no era capaz de aguantar sola. Al volver la mirada a mi madre vi entrar a Martha y es cuando entonces me temí lo peor.

-¿Johanna Beckett como te atreves?

Eso fue lo único que dijo nada más pasar a la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al ver entrar a mi madre por la puerta supe que esto habría acabado y seguramente para siempre. Intenté evitar que dijera alguna estupidez pero me cortó y no me hizo ni caso, volvió la vista hacia Johanna y esta empezó a gritarle.

-Todo fue tu culpa, no sé cómo pude confiar en una persona como tú, no te lo mereces y tu hijo tampoco, no pienso dejar que Kate se enamore de un extraño como Richard.

-Mi hijo es la mejor persona que puedas conocer y desear para tu hija así que no te atrevas a volver a hablarle de esa forma. ¡Yo no hice nada y no entiendo por qué sigues creyendo que sí!

Por mucho que agradeciera lo que mi madre intentaba hacer por mí, sólo quería irme antes de que esto llegara a un punto en el que no hubiese marcha atrás, y por desgracia, llegó antes de lo que esperaba con la respuesta de Johanna.

-Eres… Eres… Eres una zorra Martha Rodgers y no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi familia y tu hijo tampoco, marchaos ahora-dijo resaltando la última palabra, o llamaré a una enfermera para que os eche.

La expresión de la cara me cambió por completo, aquello fue un golpe demasiado bajo y sabiendo el orgullo que tenía mi madre, todo había terminado, no volverían a arreglarlo nunca más y sabía que había perdido a Kate por completo, la persona que más feliz me hacía, iba a volver a desaparecer de mi vida. Para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me quedé de piedra con las duras palabras de mi madre, realmente no pensaba que fuera así, no conocía aquella faceta suya.

-Richard vámonos- Me miró unos segundo a mí- Ha sido un placer Katherine, dale recuerdos a tu padre cuando despierte.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de que desaparecieran por la puerta, yo veía a Martha como una buena persona y a su hijo más aún. Intenté ir detrás de ellos pero mi madre me agarró del brazo.

-No te permitiré que hagas ninguna estupidez más, a partir de ahora quiero saber a quién ves y cuándo, no pienso permitirte que vuelvas a acercarte a Richard, no es bueno para ti.

Todavía no lograba comprenderlo, ¿se había vuelto loca o qué?

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto mamá?! Rick es el único que consigue hacerme sonreír en estos momentos, por ahora no me ha fallado y ha estado siempre ahí, ¡incluso mas que tú!

Ahora mismo no me salía nada más, el único que tenía fuerzas para hablar ahora era mi corazón.

-Katherine Houghton Beckett no vuelvas a hablarme de ese modo, como cruces esa puerta ni se te ocurra volver aquí, esto habrá acabado.

-Pues entonces no pienses que vas a volver a verme.- Cogí mis cosas y salí de la habitación son decir nada más. Cerré de un portazo y al ver a Rick al final del pasillo, corrí hasta a él, llamándole. Se giró y me tiré a sus brazos, empezando a besarle con ansia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tu madre te va a matar, tienes que volver.-En cierto modo me desilusionó esa respuesta.

-Me da igual mi madre, ahora solo me importas tú.

Me separó, impresionado y me repitió que debía regresar a la habitación.

-¿Eso significa que no… Quieres que estemos juntos?

Suspiró triste- Pero si estás conmigo no podrás estar con ellos- me abrazó y continuó hablando- Siento haber destruido vuestra familia, otra vez.

No podía creerme lo que me estaba diciendo.

-No has destruido nada- Me apoyé en tu pecho- Eres lo único que necesito, te necesito Richard Castle, de verdad que no puedo perderte...

-Ni yo a ti.

Esas palabras fueron su única respuesta y simplemente consiguió sacarme una sonrisa.

**_Continuará…_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Aquí os dejamos la segunda perte del capítulo anterior. Esperamos vuestros comentarios y nos alegramos de que os vaya gustando la historia._**

"_Ni yo a ti…"_

Tras asimilar la confesión que nos habíamos hecho el uno al otro, le agarré de la mano y empezamos a andar para salir de allí.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora? No puedo volver con Lanie si no estudio, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza...-comenté algo preocupada.

-Quizás… Quizás podría pagarte un apartamento Kate, todo esto es en cierto modo por mi culpa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, los libros me dan dinero suficiente para ello.

-No pienso dejar que me pagues un piso Castle…-estaba algo decepcionada, ¿tan difícil era pedirme vivir una temporada con é?-Es igual, supongo que volveré con Lanie…-me solté y ande algo más rápido.

-Kate, espera-se colocó delante de mí y me miró confundido-¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene esa reacción?

-Pues que pensé que quizás podría haberme quedado contigo, estamos juntos y estoy en un apuro, pero si tan difícil te resulta eso, a lo mejor estabas en lo cierto y me he precipitado…

-¿Qué? ¡No! De verdad no es eso en absoluto, pensaba que querrías ir despacio-sacudió la cabeza-Es que necesito que esto salga bien, no puedo permitir que te alejes de mí otra vez y por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Y las estamos haciendo bien… Sé que no somos la típica pareja que sale un par de veces y van lentamente, pero es que la situación en la que me encuentro no me permite hacer determinadas cosas que quizás habría hecho si mi padre no hubiera tenido el accidente… Lo nuestro habría sido diferente, te habría tratado de una forma diferente… Pero ahora me he acostumbrado a sentir tu apoyo y si de repente se va, voy a caer en picado.

-Pues no dejaré que eso pase…. Si es lo que realmente quieres, así será-empezó a besarme y me cogió la mano de nuevo, llamando con la otra a un taxi.

-Haremos que salga bien, ¿vale? Y aunque mi madre no quiera, iremos a ver a mi padre, como lo llevamos haciendo todo este tiempo- sonreíste y yo lo hice contigo.

-Recuerda no perder nunca esa sonrisa Kate, es la más bonita que veré jamás.

-Tú haces que la mantenga

Por el camino hablamos de cosas sin importancia y al llegar pagamos al taxista y subimos rápidamente al apartamento. Me abrazó por la espalda y susurró un "¿Preparada?" en mi oído, a lo que yo respondí con un leve asentimiento. Me enseñó despacio toda la casa, deteniéndose en cada detalle y contando una historia. Paramos en su cuarto y sentados en la cama comenzamos a besarnos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te parece?-dijo cuando nos separamos para coger aire.

-Es perfecto, estoy deseando traer mis cosas-se separó algo brusco y yo hice una mueca-¿Qué… Qué pasa?

-No, nada es solo que… Eso me ha pillado por sorpresa. Ya sabes, cuando lo dices se hace oficial y asusta-te miré dolida de nuevo.

-No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada. ¿Sabes qué? Es igual, llamaré a Lanie ahora mismo y volveré con ella-apreté los dientes y salí corriendo de la habitación.

-Kate espera, no te vayas por favor. Ha sido una estupidez, no te enfades, quiero que te quedes, pero también estar seguro…

-Precisamente Castle, si no estás seguro, es mejor que me marche. Bastantes problemas tengo ahora como para estar contigo en una montaña rusa emocional.

-No es que tenga dudas es que… Lo que tengo es miedo. Dices que quieres estar conmigo, que estás preparada para todo esto, ¿pero y si no es así? Nunca he vivido con una chica, no he llegado a pasar más de un fin de semana en convivencia, solo quiero asegurar el camino. Pero eso no significa que no quiera que te quedes aquí-empezó a acercarse y yo no me moví en ninguno de los sentidos, ni me separé ni me aproximé-Nada me haría más feliz que compartir apartamento contigo, quiero empezar una vida a tu lado-acabó muy pegado a mí, tanto que podía respirar su aliento, y atraídos por la tensión que se palpaba en el aire, empezamos a besarnos mientras él me echaba contra la pared. Según los besos iban aumentando de intensidad, mi corazón latía más rápido. Cuando empezó a dirigirme hacia su cuarto, lo paré lentamente y separé nuestros labios-Me encantaría seguir así toda la tarde… Pero no puedo pasar tanto tiempo lejos del hospital. Lo siento…

-No importa siempre y cuando me dejes acompañarte –me apartó cuidadosamente el pelo de la cara-Está empezando a oscurecer y no quiero que vayas sola.

-¿Harías eso por mí?-dije mordiéndome el labio-¿No te importa?

-Yo por ti lo haría todo, no quiero que creas que solo pretendo ganarme tu confianza para romperte el corazón después, sigues siendo aquella niña a la que adoraba-me dio un último beso-y a la que adoro-se colocó un poco la ropa e hizo lo mismo conmigo-Anda vamos-salimos de nuevo a la calle y esta vez cogimos su coche.

-Rick… ¿Qué pasa si mi madre no me deja entrar? ¿Qué podría hacer?

-Te dejará por dos motivos-hizo una pequeña pausa-El primero que es tu padre y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar con él. Y el segundo que pese a todas las discusiones que tengáis, sigues siendo su hija y sabe lo que sufres. Por eso no debes preocuparte.-cuando llegamos al hospital, no había ni rastro de mi madre, así que me calmé un poco.

-Hola papá… He traído a Rick-tragué saliva intentando controlar las lágrimas y me senté en un lado de la cama. Noté la mano de mi escritor acariciándome la espalda-¿No va a despertar verdad?

-Puede que no hoy, puede que tampoco mañana. Pero si le ayudamos mucho, a lo mejor lo hace dentro de poco, no puedes perder la esperanza Kate-se dirigió ahora a mi padre-Señor Beckett espero que este descanso le esté viniendo bien, porque al despertar tiene que estar al cien por cien para Kate, ella le necesita más que a nada. Pero no se preocupe, porque hasta que vuelva yo me encargo, la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario-me sequé una lágrima traicionera justo cuando vi a mi madre entrar por la puerta.

-¿Qué se supone que hacéis aquí?-dijo remarcando el plural

-Solo quería ver a papá y él no ha querido dejarme sola… No tienes que dirigirte a nosotros si no quieres, pero no me puedes prohibirme el estar con mi padre-vi en sus ojos la resignación y sabiendo que yo tenía razón, se sentó en el sillón, supongo que esperando a que nos marcháramos, cosa que no tardó mucho en llegar. Di un beso en la frente a mi padre y me volví a dirigir a ella-Solo quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora voy a vivir con Rick, pero siempre contestaré a tus llamadas

-Kate… Se feliz. Solo te pido eso-intenté acercarme, pero como se apartó salí de allí con Rick agarrándome por los hombros.

-Tranquila, solo está algo dolida, pero se le pasará, ¿confías en mí?

-Siempre…-te besé lentamente y emprendimos el camino a casa, nuestra casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hasta que vayas a por tus cosas puedes usar uno de mis pijamas y ahora mismo te dejaré espacio en el baño y… Unos cuantos cajones en la habitación.

-¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?-dije mordiéndome el labio.

-Claro.- Hizo una mueca casi imperceptible y me dio un corto beso-Me cambio y te doy ese pijama-esperé un rato sentada en el borde del sillón cuando oí rugir mis tripas. Caminé hasta la habitación y abriendo un poco la puerta sin mirar nada, pregunté si le parecía bien comida china esta noche. Contestó rápida y nerviosamente, noté en su voz que todavía existía inseguridad en sus pensamientos, dijera lo que dijera. Por eso cuando salió y me tendió un pijama hice un gesto para que se sentara conmigo en el sofá.

-Rick no quiero que te sientas incómodo en tu propia casa por mi culpa, de verdad que no-empecé cuando me agarró la mano.

-No estoy incómodo…- Iba a seguir hablando pero te corté.

-Pero es tu casa y no quiero que tengas la sensación de que invado toda tu vida, que tengo que ir contigo a todas partes y yo no…-esta vez me paró él a mí.

-Kate no es nada de eso. Simplemente me sorprendiste cuando me estaba cambiando. Pensé que ibas a entrar y no estoy acostumbrado a ello, Rook nunca viene a mi cuarto ni yo voy al suyo. Pero de verdad que estoy encantado de que vivamos juntos…-me sentó sobre su regazo y me miró a los ojos-Lo que pasa es que me parece que la que anda un poco insegura eres tú-dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Sí bueno es que… Todo esto también es nuevo para mí. La convivencia que yo tenía con Lanie es totalmente diferente a la tuya con Rook y bueno… Pero de verdad que intentaré adaptarme.- Escuché el timbre y me levanté cogiendo el pijama-Voy a desvestirme, ¿puedes abrir tú? Debe ser la cena-no esperé tu respuesta y me encerré en el baño. Tras haber jugado un rato frente al espejo con una pulsera de piedras azules y cadena de plata, salí solo con la camiseta puesta-Espero que no te importe, pero como me quedaba bastante larga y hace tanto calor pues…

-Estás perfecta.- Dijo él- Ven, te he preparado una cosa.- Entramos en el salón y me encontré con la pequeña mesa que estaba enfrente del televisor adornada con un par de velas y una botella de vino, además de la comida que llegó hace poco.- Pero Rick… No deberías haberte molestado idiota.

-Yo que esperaba ganarme algo bueno y no un insulto.- me senté y él me ofreció ver una película. Escogimos "_El monstruo en el armario_", la cual era de miedo y había salido hace bien poco. Aunque al principio me hice la valiente y dije que no me asustaba nada, acabé acurrucada en su pecho preguntando cada dos por tres "¿Qué está pasando ahora?"

Cuando terminó empezamos a recoger todo mientras veíamos las noticias para mantenernos informados, con la mala suerte que apareció un hombre que había sufrido un accidente de coche y falleció cuando los paramédicos intentaban salvarle. Me levanté lentamente y vi como apagabas el televisor mientras me mirabas con compasión-Es igual Castle… Estoy bien…-aunque sabía que no lo estaba. Corrí al baño y empecé a llorar nada más encerrarme. Escuché unos golpes en la puerta pero los ignoré.

-Kate… Sé que necesitas tu espacio, pero no quiero que te escondas, yo siempre voy a intentar ayudarte, es mejor llorar en el hombro de alguien, de verdad...-abrí lentamente el cerrojo y sin decir nada entraste y te sentaste a mi lado en el suelo. Después de desahogarme durante al menos quince minutos, decidí decir algo.

-Cuando…-carraspeé debido a haber estado llorando tanto tiempo-Cuando pasó lo del accidente empecé a crear muros a mi alrededor, cada vez más sólidos y estables… Pero entonces llegaste tú y paraste las obras… Y eso me volvió a dar la vida-sonreíste levemente-El problema es que los primeros muros siguen ahí y hay veces que…-intenté encontrar las palabras adecuadas-necesito entrar dentro de ellos porque la situación me supera.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que confíes en mí… Yo te voy a cuidar y querer, odio verte sufrir-me miró a los ojos-Por eso necesito que me cuentes las cosas, para poder ayudarte.

-Está bien… Lo intentaré-nos levantamos y salimos del baño. Nos volvimos a perder en los ojos del otro y empezamos un apasionado beso. Notaba mi piel ardiendo a cada caricia que él me proporcionaba. Llegamos a la habitación apoyándonos en las paredes y cerró la puerta con el pie. Me tumbó cuidadosamente en la cama sin parar de besarme y se colocó encima. Podía sentir el corazón golpeando a toda velocidad mi pecho. Pronuncié su nombre casi en un gemido, pero era más bien una llamada. El problema es que él lo interpretó como lo primero y fue al siguiente paso. Introdujo una mano por debajo de la camiseta y cuando estaba acercándose a uno de mis pechos le paré la mano-Rick, para por favor…-se levantó despacio y me miró extrañado, preguntando al poco que sucedía-Yo… Yo…-me incorporé un poco y agaché la cabeza-Rick soy virgen...-me miró al principio sorprendido y luego con dulzura, para asentir despacio-Lo siento, debería… Habértelo dicho…

-Ey… No tonta, no pasa nada. Me he dejado llevar antes de tiempo, no importa en absoluto. No voy a forzarte a hacer nada que tú no quieras, antes que todo eres mi amiga-sonreí levemente.

-Quiero hacerlo… Quiero hacerlo contigo, de verdad, pero…

-Pero tienes miedo-terminó él por mí.

-Un poco… No voy a mentirte-se acercó un poco a mí y me susurró que cada uno tenía su momento y que todos lo vivimos de manera diferente-¿Entonces no te importa esperar?-pregunté mientras me mordía el labio.

-Lo haremos cuando estés preparada-dijo negando con una sonrisa. Volvimos a recostarnos y me pegué bien a él-Me alegro de volver a dormir contigo.

-La diferencia es que ahora no haremos guerra de almohadas.

-Bueno, volver a antiguas tradiciones es bonito-levantó una ceja y provocó mi risa-Buenas noches, descansa-besó mi cabeza y cerrando lentamente los ojos empecé a quedarme dormida.


End file.
